Naruto Cats
by SoraMustang
Summary: Naruto Warriors crossover  IK THE TITLE SUCKS I PROMISE ILL CHANGE IT JUST READ THE DANG THING  This takes place when Naruto is 16 Shippuden  and when firepaw is an apprentice  obviously X3 And warrior cats dont show up for a while sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

A 17 year old boy was sitting on a huge tree branch his back leaning against the trunk with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed and his kimono like uniform looked a little big on him because he was so skinny and his long brown hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail was blowing in the wind. His bangs were obscuring his face as the wind blew past. The headband on his forehead was reflecting the sunlight.

A girl the same age was sitting at the base of the tree panting from the training. Her brown hair pulled up in two tight buns on her head and her bangs were in her face obscuring her ninja headband that was on her forehead. She was wearing a white and pink kimono type shirt with pink pants. She also had black gloves and black ninja sandals.

After they rested for a minute a girl that was a year younger then the two walked over to them. She had pink colored hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a reddish pink shirt and a light pink skirt with black shorts underneath as well as black gloves and she was wearing her ninja headband like a hair band.

Walking beside her was a boy her age with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes his headband on his forehead. He was wearing an orange and black sweatshirt and orange pants. Further behind was a boy with black hair and a bowl hair cut. He was wearing a green jumpsuit his headband tied around his waist. "Neji, Tenten, we were all called to the Hokage for a mission." the girl with pink hair said.

The boy with brown hair opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the girl with his almost white eyes full of curiosity. He swung his legs off the branch and jumped down. He hit the ground incredibly lightly and turned to face the girl with brown hair who was still catching her breath from when they were training. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. She caught her breath and the four started towards the Hokage's house.

When they got to the Hokage's office they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of her desk. "Ok, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, and Naruto you all are going on border patrol." the woman sitting at the desk said with a smile. In unison the all asked "Border patrol?" with confused looks. "Come on Granny Tsunade, can't we do something more interesting like go on an actual mission?" Naruto whined. "Yeah" Lee agreed.

Tsunade's smile turned into a serious scowl and she said "This is more difficult than you think Naruto for two reasons. One I didn't finish and two you have to go all around the border of the leaf village and near the edge of the Land of Fire boundary and search for intruders and fend them off." That seemed to shut Naruto up so Neji said "Go on" he had curiosity in his voice. "You're also on a search and rescue mission as well. Genma, Kakashi, and Gui were on the last patrol and they disappeared. You four will not come back till you find them. Also when the sun goes down you stick together you got that?" Tsunade spoke firmly.

She wasn't going to give them a funeral until she saw their bodies with her own eyes. "Yes my Lady" Neji replied. "Alright Neji's in charge."Tsunade said. "AGAIN?" Naruto shouted. "Yes Neji is still a Joinin and YOU'RE still a geinin Naruto." Tsunade spat back at Naruto's protest. With a defeated look Naruto left with the others.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

Neji, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto were jumping through the trees at an almost impossible speed. After they were a good distance away from the village Neji stopped on a thick tree branch and the others stopped on the branch as well.

"Alright you heard what Lady Tsunade said. We need to stick together when the sun goes down. So we'll scatter and meet right back here when the sun starts setting." Neji said while throwing a kunai knife at the ground to mark the spot. "SCATTER!" he yelled as the kunai hit the ground with the sharp sound of metal meeting earth. Then they all jumped in different directions with a _swosh. _

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch with a lot of enthusiasm. Since they had heard how dangerous the mission could be Naruto has been really excited. Then out of nowhere a kunai flew through the air and hit the branch Naruto was standing on a second earlier. He jumped off the branch did a flip in the air and hit the ground with a kunai in hand.

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded. Then a figure walked out of the shadows with a huge dog that would be taller than Naruto if he stood on his hind legs. "What are you doing out here Naruto?" said the boy who was now visible. He was the same age as Naruto and he had messy brown hair he also had red marks on both cheeks and sharp teeth. He was wearing a ninja headband on his forehead and had a black shirt with black pants.

"Neji, Bushy-brows, Tenten, Sakura, and I are on border patrol and what about you Kiba?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Kiba looked at Naruto with wide brown eyes he seemed surprised. "You're on border patrol? Normally Joinin level ninja are put on border patrol. Did something happen?" Kiba said concern filling his brown eyes.

"Didn't you hear?" Naruto asked looking flabbergasted. Kiba shook his head. "Well Kakashi-sensei, Bushier-brows-sensei, and Genma went missing last night so Granny Tsunade sent us to look for them." Naruto said glee forming in his blue eyes at knowing something Kiba didn't know for a change. Kiba was blown away _"The copy ninja and Gui are missing?" _he thought _"How is that even possable?"_

Kiba was so surprised that if he was sitting in a chair he would have fallen over. "What? You've never been speechless before." Naruto said the glee in his eyes turning to confusion. Kiba blinked and then shook his head. "Sorry I'm just surprised that Kakashi the copy ninja and Gui the green beast of the leaf are both missing." Kiba said.

Now he was very interested in what happened. It's hard enough to take down Gui who could open some of the 8 chakra gates but taking down Kakashi the copy ninja who had the chidori was impossible or at least that's what everyone wants to believe. "Well good luck to you guys. You're gonna need it." Kiba said and turned.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto replied. "See ya." Kiba said as he jumped up to the tree branches. "Bye" Naruto yelled as Kiba and the dog disappeared into the trees. "I just can't get over how big Akamaru has gotten." Naruto thought as he jumped up into the trees.

When Naruto got high enough to see the sun he saw it was almost done setting. "Damn I didn't know how late it got. I'm gonna be late." Naruto cursed at himself. He jumped as fast as he could through the trees to the meeting place. When he finally made it the sun was completely down. When he landed on the ground he twisted his ankle and fell on his face.

Neji walked over to him with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "You're late Naruto." Neji said in a stern voice. "Sorry, I lost track of time." Naruto said while pushing himself off the ground. Neji rolled his eyes, walked over to the fire, and sat next to Tenten. Naruto walked over and sat next to Sakura. After they all reported that none of them saw anything suspicious they sat and wormed up next to the fire. When the fire burned out and nothing was left but ash and embers they all retired into the tent for the night.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished this chapter finally I apologize to those I made wait . SORRY**

**Chapter 3: PAWS, FUR, AND CLAWS!?**

Tenten opened her eyes lazily. She looked around and saw trees and she was lying on the grass. _"What the … didn't I fall asleep in the tent?" _ she thought with a yawn. After she blinked the tears from the yawn out of her eyes she decided to look for Neji and the others. She looked at her hands and saw small brown paws. _"Paws?! Am I still dreaming?" _ she thought. Then she turned her head to see a long body with long brown fur. A fluffy brown tail was curled against her back left paw.

_"I have to be dreaming." _she thought to herself. She was trying not to hyperventilate. When she tried to stand she got dizzy and fell back to the ground with a thud. She grinded her teeth as her vision focused again. "How am I supposed to find the others if I can't even stand?" Tenten cursed at herself. Then she heard grass rustle and she dug her claws into the ground knowing that if it was an enemy she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

Without warning a light colored tabby tom with strange markings around his eyes and long fur jumped out of a bush. The tom nearly gave Tenten a heart attack. She sat there wide eyed and trembling. He looked at her and she saw light colored eyes that almost made him look blind. "Neji?!" she asked the tom as she stopped trembling.

"Tenten? Is that you?" he asked remembering the voice. "Yeah. Do you have any idea where we are or what happened?" she asked hopefully. "Sorry, no idea." Neji sighed. "Can you stand?"

"I tried but I got dizzy and fell over." Tenten answered truthfully. "At least you only got dizzy. My muscles are aching all over." he sighed. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "What are you doing?" Tenten yelped. "Well there's no point in stopping when one of us can still walk, and I'm not going to leave you here were any predator could come and kill you." Neji said with her scruff still in his mouth. Tenten sighed admitting defeat.

After they walked for what seemed like hours Neji let go of Tenten's scruff and collapsed. "Are you alright?" Tenten gasped. "Yeah I guess my muscles can't take walking anymore." he replied with a sigh. After they sat there for a while a light gray tom with a scar over his closed left eye jumped out of the bracken that sat a few feet away from the two. "Who are you?" the tom snarled. The two thought they heard the voice before. "Kakashi?" Neji and Tenten asked in unison.

"Who are you?" he repeated this time he was less hostile. "It's us Neji and Tenten." Neji answered. "So you two were turned into cats too." Kakashi muttered. "Yeah." The two muttered in unison. . He frowned and then they all heard rustling in leaves that weren't visible. The noise made Neji's fur stand on end. Then a small, long-haired solid gray tom jumped out of the same place as Kakashi giving Neji and Tenten heart attacks. "Who are they, Moonpelt?" asked the small cat.

"I guess you could say they were my apprentices." Kakashi answered. Neji and Tenten looked at each other with confusion. "Graypaw help me take them back to the camp so Spottedleaf can look at them." "Right" Graypaw answered and then he walked over to Tenten and helped her up while Kakashi helped Neji. Then the four of them left the aria.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**

**PLZ REVIEW ^_^ **


End file.
